A Bullet For You
by deionix
Summary: An alternate universe where in Eli Ayase is a skillful mercenary working for the Otonokizaka Agency with faithful Intelligence Analyst Maki Nishikino as her guide. All goes well at first but what happens when one contract turns sour and send their team (μ's obviously) of other skilled specialists running for their lives? Find out with us! (Mostly EliMaki.)
1. Running For The Start

**Note: will update a every other day... or two? Depending on my brain capacity bc school ;-;  
Anyways, here it is! It's my first published fic so I'd need the tips if ya got any :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live! nor do I the characters or personas in it**

* * *

 **Eli – Prologue**

* * *

Sprinting to the other direction, I couldn't see the others now. I must have lost them. "Turn right!" the voice in my ear piece had said. I did as I was told but to my surprise I was faced with two other goons. "Shit" I whispered to myself.  
"I thought you said this area was clear?" I said impatiently in the ear piece.  
"I-it was! I-I-I swear!" the voice shouted, panicked and stuttering.  
I sighed and relaxed myself to take both of them down swiftly as to not lose much of my needed energy.  
The voice in my ear piece was breathing heavily, panic evident. "Alright, where to now?" I said.  
"T-take another right. You should r-r-reach an exit at the end." The voice stammered out.  
"I see it." I say running over to the door. "Hey." I say once again to the ear piece.  
"Calm down, okay? We're in this together. I need you" I verbalize and smile opening the door to the exit.  
Hearing a deep breath from the communication piece the voice said, "Alright. Fine, I'm calm. Whatever."  
"Heh. That's the spirit, Maki." I say grinning like an idiot.  
Greeted with warm sunlight on my face, I took a deep breath. "Sometimes I wonder how I ever got here" I whispered to myself.  
"You got here by the Copter just three hours ago?" Maki said sarcastically in the ear piece.  
I had to laugh at that since she didn't know what I had meant "No, silly, how I got here in this point in life."  
"…Oh" was her only reply

I was about to reply when I felt a jolt of pain in my left leg and then I suddenly found myself losing my balance and finally falling, the ear piece falling out along with my gun a few inches away from my grasp. When I turned to face my opponent I found the two goons I took down from earlier and retorted "I guess I should have killed you two when I had the chance." And kicked the one near me on his ankle, causing him to cry out in pain and fall. The next one landed a punch on me, I dodged but it was too late and his fist connected with my face. I winced mentally and head-butted him, he dropped on the ground beside his friend, rubbing his forehead at the pain. I scrambled for my gun and without hesitation pulled the trigger on them.

I wiped my face with the back of my hand, noticing blood; I touched my lower lip and discovered it had been split. Next was the ear piece. "Hello? Eli? Are you there?" Maki was shouting in the ear piece along with some static, causing me to wince. "Calm down. I'm still alive." I replied a little annoyed.  
Hearing her sigh with relief, I spoke again "so where's the extraction point?"  
"Its a few ways back south of your location, approximately 50 meters." She replied nervously. "I'll tell you when you're close to the copter."  
And soon after, I got to the helicopter in one piece, entered the cabin, closed the door and relaxed in my seat. ' _This contract is finally over._ ' I thought to myself, closing my eyes.

 **End of prologue.**


	2. The Worry Wart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live! nor do I the characters or personas in it.**

* * *

 **Maki**

* * *

"Where is she?" I muttered impatiently to myself, tapping my foot on the tiled floor. ' _She should have landed by now_ ' I thought, absent mindedly playing with some strands of my hair. I looked at the door leading to the helipad, yet again being greeted by disappointment.

"Waiting for someone, Maki-chan?" someone coming up beside me had said, their voice was familiar, I turned my head to the side to find Nozomi Toujou-san (two years older than me, she was also an intelligence analyst just like I was, albeit just like Eli, she was more experienced than I was.) Tilting her head and flashing me a gentle smile. I felt my cheeks grow warm from the question. ' _You can't blush, you idiot!_ ' I mentally screamed at myself turning my head quickly to hide my growing blush. "Y-yeah… I'm waiting for Eli" I stutter out.  
She giggled to herself seeing my pinkish cheeks and I hide my head with my shoulders in embarrassment.  
"Oh, Maki-chan, you're so cute." She verbalized in between her giggle fits.  
I let her have this and embarrassment subsiding a little I asked "W-what about you, Toujou-san?"  
She ceased her snickering and gave me a now serious expression, which was somehow a terrifying transition, I shivered at the thought.  
"Well, sad to say, I'm here for the same reasons you are." was her reply.  
"You're looking for Eli as well?" I rose.  
She laughed hysterically at me for moments to come and I laughed with her nervously, not knowing what I should do, then putting a hand to my shoulder, mock whipping a tear from her eye she explained "Oh no, no, Maki-chan, you got me all wrong. I'm waiting for Nicocchi."  
' _Nicocchi?_ ' I pondered on the weird nickname. "You mean Nico Yazawa-san?" I wondered aloud and she made an affirmative.  
"I heard the pilot say she was pretty banged up so here I am" she indicated gesturing to all of her, not a sign of sadness in her tone or her expression.  
"Oh… I hope she's alright then…" I murmur sheepishly.

In another instant later, someone had pushed open the door to the helipad along with the injured Yazawa-san. She was limping, both her arms and left leg were bandaged, but blood still seeping through, and she was covered in dirt and bruises. I winced internally watching Toujou-san who had a forlorn expression on her face approaching the person who was helping Yazawa-san, thanking them; she gently accepted the smaller girl and made their way to the infirmary for better treatment.

Distracted and once again twirling strands of hair with my finger, I didn't notice when someone else walked up beside me and said, "Quite the heart breaking scene isn't it?" the voice said.  
"…Yeah" I absent mindedly replied. I turned my head to find Eli standing next to me with a smug grin on her face. A gasp had escaped my mouth as I jumped back in surprise, tripping over myself and finally falling butt-first on the floor. "Ow…" I grimaced at the pain rubbing my behind, I looked up at her "Y-you're back!" my voice verbalized faltering. She laughed at my being dismayed and held a hand out to help me. Unfortunately, my weight surprised her and she followed suite and fell down on top of me. The whole process was embarrassing enough and now having her on top of me scrambling, I felt my face grow hot and I swear I was redder than a tomato by that point.  
"I am so sorry!" she said sheepishly said struggling to get off of me. I guess seeing my red face I wasn't surprised when I heard her say "A-are you alright, Maki?"  
I had to laugh at that because her saying that with her lip split and clothes covered in dust and probably other things, that was very ironic.  
"You're such an idiot, Eli" I said getting up trying to stifle the rest of my laughter and trying to get all the blood that rushed into my cheeks back to where it should be.

And not long after, Eli got up after me and we headed for the infirmary to clean her up.

* * *

 **Notes: I think I may have maid Maki a stuttering mess and a little out of character. I'm still working on her right now but she's so hard to write sometimes when it's a first person view. But hey, don't get shy if I do have any grammatical errors or issues you'd like me to work on in my writing skills.**


	3. Welcome Back!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live! nor do I the characters and personas in it**

* * *

 **Eli**

* * *

"I'm gonna go get you some water to drink." Maki whispered sitting me down on one of the beds in the infirmary. I nodded watching her turn the corner and disappear. I sighed to myself and lying in the soft bed, closing my eyes and finally realizing I'm no longer in any danger.

"Ow! That hurts!" someone on the other side of the curtain hissed loudly causing me to jolt up in a sitting position, dazed.  
"Relax, Nicocchi. I haven't touched it yet!" another voice happily replied.  
My eyes widened when I recognized those voices, then grabbing the curtain and pushing it to the side, I met with Nozomi and Nico. They both shot their attention to me and stopped their bickering.  
"Elicchi! You're back" Nozomi chirped and tackled me in a hug.  
"I-it's good to see you, Nozomi" I chokingly replied in her tight hug. "You too, Nico." I forced, losing my breath. "You c-can let got now, Nozomi."  
"Oh, Right!" she said and proceeded taking a step beside Nico's bed  
Rubbing the back of my neck in embarrassment, I started "So…Uh. How are you doing, Nico-chan?"  
Plastering a smirk on her face saying "Oh Eli, you don't need to worry about the great Nico Ni ̶ OW!"  
Nozomi had put a damp cloth on one of her wounds. "What the hell, Nozomi!" Nico hissed in pain as the other girl fussed about on her wounds with the damp cloth now staining red "Nozomi! Quit it!" and went on about how much it stung.

Maki returned not long after, looking at the bickering couple (oops did I say couple? nyehehe) and made an odd face but nonetheless disregarding them and turned to me.  
"Here you go" she said handing me the bottle of water.  
"Thanks" I whispered, drinking deeply from the bottle.  
Feeling refreshed, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and stood up from the bed, but before I could anywhere, Maki stopped me dead in my tracks asking, "Where are you going?" in a very concerned tone raising her eyebrow on me.  
"I'm going back to my room."  
"But ̶ " she stopped when I held her by the shoulders, watching her turn pink again, I chuckled.  
"Maki, I'm fine." I reassured the red head.  
Then ruffling her hair, I stepped away from her vicinity and pressed on. "Besides, I'm going to have quick shower anyway, so you don't need to worry about me getting any infections like you always do." I said walking away further and turning a corner.

As I entered the room I saw Arisa sitting on her bed, knees bent being tightly hugged by her tiny arms. Seeing me by the door, she got up quickly and like what Nozomi had done, she gave me a rather tight hug yelling out, "Onee-chan! You're back! I was so worried" and then nestling her face in my middle. I ruffled her hair, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I missed you too, Arisa" chuckling.

When she was done with me she took a step back with a smile on her face and began "So, did you see Maki-san yet?"  
I sighed to myself "Oh no, not this again" I grumbled walking away from her and to the bathroom.  
"What? I was just asking." She was playfully saying walking with me.  
"Arisa, I know you're trying to help us, but I can't do that to her." I said in an upset manner.  
"But you've been friends since you were kids, right?"  
"Yes… but don't you think it's a little bit too early to start talking about that? I mean she just started working here a couple of months ago. She's been through a lot and I don't want her thinking about this yet. "  
"Bu ̶ "  
"Arisa." My voice sounded frustrated and annoyed, causing her to immediately drop the topic.  
Her expression looked like that of a puppy that had just been kicked by their owner. I audibly sighed again and massaged my temples to relax myself. "Look, we can talk about this all night after dinner if you want, but right now, I just need a shower and some rest, alright?"  
The glint of hope in her eyes was unmistakable as she perked up. "Alright."

* * *

 **Notes: I've been consumed by Citrus and RWBY & I've been living on four hours of sleep and cups of coffee for days, so that's 'FUN'! and in another more important [related-ish?] note, it's hell week and after that is our exam week so I wont be around that much so updates might be ranging from two to three days probably... so sorry you guys.**


	4. The Talk

**Notes: It's a Friday Night! I am so super tired but I'm sorry I had a late update today. still trying hard in trying to write chapter 5.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live! nor do I the characters or personas in it**

* * *

 **Eli**

* * *

Dinner was just getting started as we said 'thank you for the food!' and Arisa wouldn't stop fidgeting on her side of the table. "Hey, what's up with you?" I said pointing my chopsticks at her and proceeded in taking another bite of food in my mouth.  
Her head shot up as she said in between mouthfuls, "Nothing, I'm just kinda excited."  
"For what?" I said raising a brow.  
I sighed realizing I didn't really need an answer "…Oh boy here we go."  
And just by the smile plastered on her face, there wasn't anything I could do anymore but let her speak. She took a breath but I was the one to start " ̶ But on one condition!" I said aloud.  
She looked at me, a little worry in her eyes. "You're washing the dishes tonight." I said smirking.  
"Alright. It's a deal!" She happily chirped taking another mouthful.

Through some seconds of silence later, I was beginning to feel nervous about what questions she was going to bombard me with but eventually she broke the silence with yet another mouthful of food to go with it. "Sho sish, did the two of you kish yet?" looking at me mock innocently.  
The question sent me in a daze, chocking on my food because I had gasped and not realized I still had some in my mouth. Teary eyed and straining to take a breath I screamed out hoarsely "WHAT?!"  
"You heard me right" her voice now clear and full of mischief as she smirked and wiggled her eye-brow at me from across the table.  
"Arisa, you know very well we haven't done anything!" I labored through coughs.  
"hehe… I know. I was just kidding, Onee-chan ." She said snickering.  
"I changed my mind! I don't like where this is going!" I wheezed out.  
Arisa pouted and pleaded with me, pounding her fists on the table "You can't! It's too late!"  
But being a big softy, I said "Fine! But please be gentle with your poor onee-chan, alright?" throwing my hands up in mock surrender.

Another wave of silence passed between us while she was thinking of other questions to overrun me with. But it was cute seeing her tapping her chin away and humming the endless cycle of "Hmmm"  
"Oh I know!" she shouted with glee throwing me off by surprise, then giving me a stare so serious and cold, I shivered just looking at her. "Onee-chan" she said with that serious tone and the air around us shifting to a heavier atmosphere.

 _"Are you still holding back?"_

The question resonated in all the corners of my mind and echoed almost eternally. ' _Are you still holding back?_ ' I pondered on it because if I was truly honest with myself, I didn't actually know. ' _Am I holding back? Did I hold back my feeling all this time?_ ' I asked myself. I mean, I've had feelings for Maki for as long as I can remember but before I could confess to her, my parents had died from an accident and I was forced to work here in the Otonokizaka Agency, and do the things my father did and countless other Ayase men before him. But that would have been when three years ago, when I was sure she shared my feeling towards her. But when I had seen her four months ago for the first time in three years, now when I'm not sure she'd even remember what we shared. Even when we bonded for this past four months I ̶

"Onee-chan?" Arisa called out from the other side of the table  
"Huh?" I verbalized forgetting my initial train of thought.  
"Maybe I was too intense on you…" she confessed rather sheepishly. "Oh well, maybe I'll get the answer from you another time." she said getting up, picking up the dishes and heading to the sink to wash them as promised.

"I don't know" I whispered.  
Turning to face me she asked, "What?" obviously not hearing what I said.  
"I said I don't know" I admitted, my voice still hoarse. "I honestly don't know. I mean, it's the first time we've both seen her in three years ever since coming here. And even if Maki and I do still bond, it's kind of hard to tell whether she still returns my feelings or not." I paused and lied down on my back, staring at the ceiling, tucking both my hands under my head, I sighed.

"Onee-chan?" Arisa called out again watching me from the sink still holding the dishes.  
"Maybe I should just stop hoping she'll like me the way I love her." I confessed mulling the thought over in my head.

I heard a loud clang and not a second later Arisa was on top of me yelling, "You can't do that! You two have been together for like the longest time! You can't just give up now, Onee-chan!" she looked like she was about to tear up hearing those words  
I got up and she got off me still looking like she was going to bawl up, her eyes welling up and her nose getting red.

I put a hand on her shoulder "I won't. Now stop crying!" I reassured her, chuckling at the sight. She was always one to be so persuasive like that, I think maybe Nozomi had rubbed off on her a little too much, I though in my head as I watched her rub off her tears in her eyes with the back of her hands and looked at me with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, okay…" being the end of that conversation.

"Hey don't you have dishes to wash?"  
"Onee-chan! You've ruined the moment!"


	5. I Am Not The Jealous Type!

**Notes: Hell week has been brought forth upon me, so I won't make any promises that I can update within the weak. And after this chapter there's gonna be a back story for both of them (probably.) and expect most likely they are to be in third person view from then on. (but still expect the unexpected, I guess? who knows what the future will bring! Bu-ut! I'll still indicate on who's point of view it's gonna be.)**

* * *

 **Maki**

* * *

It was a slow day today, and I haven't seen anyone in a while. I sighed audibly and lied back in my chair. Work was mostly organizing files and a little dusting off since Eli wasn't assigned to any contracts so far again.

' _Eli_ ' my mind lingered on the name. I haven't seen her in three long years. She looks so different from the Eli I knew then, but at the same time she still kinda feels the same. I banged my head on my desk saying to myself aloud. "Ugh! What are you doing with your life, Maki?" and just started to stare at the tiled floor beneath me.

"Hello, Maki-chan!" someone squeaked happily behind me.  
I swiveled my chair and greeted two familiar faces "Rin, Hanayo." I acknowledged.  
"What are you doing here all alone? Nya!" the orange haired girl purred out.  
"Oh well, you know, just the usual I guess." I bluntly spoke out.  
"Rin-chan and I were just about to head to the cafeteria, do you want to come and join us, Maki-chan?" Hanayo voiced out.  
I shrugged, stood up, brushed myself off and picked up something to read "why not"  
"Alright!" Rin exclaimed walking to the door.  
"I hope there's Ramen today" she purred  
"or some hot rice." Hanayo squeaked beside her.

I wasn't actually aware I'd be third wheeling them for the thousandth time this month but I didn't actually mind and it was kinda sweet seeing them buttered up over each other. I smiled to myself peering over the book I was reading.

Well into reading the book, someone grabbed it from my hands, enraged I yelled at them, "Hey you can't just do tha ̶ " my words died down when I saw two black twin tails hobbling over to where Rin and Hanayo sat. Plopping down next to them she said "Huh. I never pictured you as a romance genre type. This is garbage" as she skimmed the page that was opened up already. "Shut up" I scowled only realizing who they were at the last second. But nevertheless, even if Yazawa-san was injured, she was going to get a beating out of me. Standing up and snatching the book back from her little clutches I growled at her furiously, "Why don't you mind your own business?" looking down at her with annoyance. To my surprise she just looked at me dead in the eye and laughed. _She laughed at me._ I balled my hands into a fist but thankfully resisted the urge to actually punch her. "Ugh, forget it! I'm sorry Rin, but I'm gonna leave now." I threw my hands up in defeat and had accidentally barked at the two who were staring idly at the scene playing out. I didn't care answer for what Rin said to me as I angrily walked out of the cafeteria.

"What is wrong with her?" I growled at myself, still stomping off in the hallway  
"So why did you tell me to walk all the way out here?" ' _Eli?'_ I thought hearing another voice besides my own. I stopped in my tracks nearing a turn. I peered over and saw Eli, phone on her ear and idly staring off somewhere beneath her. She had a forlorn look on her face that made me curious, sighing and waiting for a reply on the other end, she rested her elbows on the metal railings.  
"No. I mean it's fine, I know you're busy over there." She laughed a little. Hearing that sound she uttered out always made my stomach flutter with happiness but somehow today it turned with much disdain knowing I didn't cause it. She turned to face the wall opposite of her causing me to look away and hide. I didn't know if she saw but no one came for me so I guess she didn't.  
"I just wanted to know why you even bothered to call" she said.  
"…Yeah…. I could have come over if you wanted" was her next reply I could hear.  
I twirled my hair idly as I eaves dropped on her conversation feeling my stomach turn from a little jealousy.

' _This is wrong and you know it. She's your friend! You shouldn't be doing this._ ' voice in my head said.  
I shook my head out of it and sighed to myself as I leaned back to the wall I was hiding behind. I knew this was wrong, but why couldn't I stop myself?  
I kept my head down, still having my internal debate with myself, when suddenly I felt someone staring holes through me. I looked up to see a very amused Eli staring at me, one eyebrow raised and lips in a smirk. I jumped back, embarrassingly tripping on myself a tiny yelp of shock leaving my lips as I flailed my arms and finally falling to the floor.

"Surprise!" she said very pleased with the reaction she got from me. She crouched down beside me.  
"I knew you were hiding there!" she continued on wearing that pleased look on her lips "Why were you hiding?" she poked me in the ribs playfully  
"Ow! As if I'd tell you!" I barked at her, swatting her hand away trying to fabricate annoyance.  
"Oh come on, Maki-chan" she spoke sounding hurt and pouting at me.  
"Were you spying on me?"She asked still maintaining her teasing attitude, the smirk on her lips growing.  
The question sent me remorseful and suddenly I felt my cheeks grow hot.  
"N-no I wasn't" I stuttered out, failing to compose a believable statement and feeling my cheeks grow even hotter no sooner had I said the words.  
The lie drove her wide-eyed and her smirk developing into a toothy grin as she accused me "You were!" She broke into a laughing fit and fell to the floor beside me hugging at her chest as she saw my cheeks flush redder by the seconds. She poked at me again, mock wiping a tear from her eye. "Maki…?" she teasingly asked further, until I suddenly snapped.  
"No! Now lay off me!" I said rather loudly and more annoyed than I had intended. I looked at her but her amused face now replaced with sincere guilt at her playful accusations, but nonetheless I got up off the floor and proceeded to the other direction. The heat in my cheeks subsiding.  
"Maki, I ̶ wait!" she called out to me.  
She finally caught up to me, getting a hold of my shoulder and spinning me around. "Hey" she started gently, general sincerity in her eyes. "I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

I looked away from her gaze, feeling my cheeks warm again. I hated myself for lying to her. I hated that I have to hide in jealousy. I hated that I had to hide my love for her, just because I was afraid of getting rejected. I felt so angry with myself at that moment. Why couldn't I just admit that I love her before I would lose her in the field one of these days?  
"Hey" she began again, her voice snapping me out of my internal monologue.  
"Would you forgive me, Maki?" she asked in earnest.  
"I ̶ " before I could continue there was a loud beeping that came from the pocket of my skirt. It was my phone. I turned around and checked the device. It was the director of operations, Ms. Minami, calling me. I picked it up as soon as I saw the caller ID.

"Hello?" I said into the mic piece.  
"Sorry to interrupt any… business you have going on, but we have a new contract issued in, and it needs to be dealt with immediately" she voiced out with directness and then hung up.

I looked back at Eli, who still had that sorry expression on her face.  
"You've been assigned a new contract."

"And Directress Minami wants you in the field as soon as possible."


	6. A past's haunting

**HELLO! it's me again! y'know the author? I'm so very very sorry it's been ages since I've last updated! I saw your comments guys, and I felt really bad that I didn't give an update after chapter five. Anyways, here it is!**

 **and also POV for this part of the story is in third person**.

* * *

 **Eli**

* * *

It wasn't actually discussed why the contract had to be dealt with so soon , but nevertheless, orders were orders, especially when they came from the directress herself.

' _This is too unlike her_ ' the line of thought began ' _What's going on?_ '  
Question after question, all piling up in her mind as she walked towards the helipad along with Rin and Hanayo, her two companions for the mission.  
She's expect urgency to become a norm in any completion of contracts, but the directress was never one to force any of the trained specialists to comply with the contracts as soon as they were sent to them. "This must really be some important contract. Huh." She grumbled under her breath not being over heard by the pair lagging behind her.

Sitting herself down one of the seats in the cockpit, opposite to Rin and Hanayo, Eli relaxed herself for a moment, taking in deep breaths and closing her eyes, mentally preparing herself for what she might face. It was all too sudden, all too surreal. The hum of the routers made her eyes open again, not wanting doze off before a _very_ important contract. The location of the mission was set on an island just a few ways off the coast of Japan. ' _This is going to be one long flight_ ' she thought to herself, sighing.

It had been late afternoon when they had boarded the helicopter to go to the said island and it would be night fall by the time they'd arrive, so she found herself indulging in herself in thoughts and memories and slowly drifting to sleep.

"Come on, Eli" the smaller girl squeaked tugging at the captured arm of her friend.  
"Alright, I'm going as fast as I can, Maki" Eli giggled letting Maki pull on her further.  
"Go faster!" Maki demanded, pouting at the taller girl but only eliciting more snickering from her.

"That's enough now, girls." A man behind them had called out.  
The two girls fell silent now and stopped their playful antics at the moment they heard this. The man motioned for Eli to come to him and Maki let her go. He knelt down in front of Eli, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"What is it, papa?" she asked him.  
Her father looked sincere and had his lips pursed into a thin line, "I'm afraid it's time to go."  
"Why do we have to go back to Russia?" she asked sadly.  
"Because grandmother is sick and she needs the doctors to help her get better, I'm sure you understand why we have to leave with her, Eli." He said.  
Hearing all this, Eli was now at the brink of tears, realizing that she was about to leave everything she ever loved, realizing that this wasn't a conversation her parents were having at dinner time anymore and they were actually leaving father noticed and gently wiped a tear pooling in her eye.

"Hey now, no need to cry." Speaking as softly as he could, he added, "Now go say good-bye to Maki-chan before she gets sad too." And flashing her a gentle smile, he let Eli go.

* * *

 **Maki**

* * *

Maki waited patiently on her desk for the mission's commencement, and seeing that the location was a long ways from the base, it was a long wait. She sighed audibly to herself, sitting back in her chair, remembering what had happened just moments ago in the halls and the sincerity of guilt in Eli's face etched in her mind. ' _I made her feel bad for something she didn't even have control over_ ' she thought to herself. "Ugh! Stupid feelings!" she now cursed aloud.

Her eyes idly wandered to the picture on her desk. Propping herself straight up, sitting properly now on her chair, she took the picture from the desk, looking at it with much interest, as if she's never seen the picture for over a thousand times. It was a picture of her and Eli when they were kids, her mother took it just before Eli had to leave for Russia with her family some years ago. They looked like they just stopped crying the moment the picture was taken, both their cheeks still a little stained with the tears and their noses still a little pink. Maki smiled remembering the memories like it happened not so long ago—

"I-I have to go" Eli said with her head bowed down, not wanting to be seen crying by her friend.  
"Do you have to? Will you come back soon?" little Maki asked.  
Eli responded with only a shaking of her head.  
"When will you come back?" she pressed on, the worry in her voice audible  
"I don't know…" Eli said with a sniffle.  
"How can we play if you don't know when you'll be back?"

The sudden question caused Eli's head to jolt up, looking at her friend with confusion. Maki, even though so young, knew what her friend meant she said she was leaving and even though she was sad that she wouldn't see her for a very long time, she knew she wanted to make a happy farewell. She smiled her best and hugged the teary eyed girl tightly, burying herself in the blonde's neck.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, Eli" she mumbled, the tears starting to pool in the edge of her eyes. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, both crying silently.

Maki's mother now came up to both of them, trying to comfort the two girls.  
"Maki, would you like to take a picture with Eli-chan before she goes?" she asked.  
They both nodded in unison and soon wiping the tears on their cheeks mustering up the happiest smile they could for the camera.

Not sooner they parted their ways. Each of them taking the opposite direction. Both of them looking back.

̶ _1 year later—_

"Maki, you have a letter!" her mother called out to her from the kitchen.  
No sooner this was said; Maki entered the kitchen and had snatched the letter from her mum's hands.  
"It must be from Eli!" she excitedly said. She tore the envelope open and took out the parchment. It read:  
" _Hello Maki! Grandma got a whole lot better now and she's coming back to Japan! She's gonna continue to work at the sweet shop there and I'm coming back to accompany her. I hope we see each other by then, and as always, take care!_

 _From your loving friend, Ayase Eli_ "

* * *

 **Eli**

* * *

"See you later, grandma!" Eli waved to her grandmother.  
"Alright, take care of yourself, dear. Don't get home too late now." her grandmother in turn replied with a smile.

' _Wow, it's been a long time since I've walked in this place._ ' Eli thought walking in the streets to Maki's house. "She is going to be so surprised when she sees me hehehe" she verbalized to herself.  
She rang the doorbell and was faced with a very surprised Mrs. Nishikino "Oh! Eli! Wow, look how much you've grown" she said taken aback by the girl smiling in front of her. Over-taken by joy Eli replied, "It's good to see you too, Mrs. Nishikino-san"  
"How are your parents oh! And what of your grandmother? Is she doing alright?" Maki's mother asked.  
"My parents are back in Russia. And grandma is doing fine, she recovered from her illness and she wanted to move back here, so I helped her here." She said.  
They stood there for a moment, regarding each other. "You must be looking for Maki! I'll go get—" Maki's mum said but was interrupted by, "Actually is it okay if I surprise her?"  
"Alright, she's in her room." The older woman said, letting Eli in.

The house looked just like it used to a year ago, but a new picture decorated the wall accompanied with many more. It was the picture of Eli and Maki that was taken a year ago. Eli smiled at this, touching the frame and looking closely at their faces when suddenly she heard a gasp from above her.

"Eli? Oh my gosh! Eli, is that you?" Maki asked out of shock from up the second floor.  
Eli turned around with a smirk on the corner of her lips, "Aw" she crossed her arms. "you ruined the surprise!"

Maki bolted down the stairs as fast as her tiny legs could carry her, almost slipping in the process and stopped down the stairs. She stood there for a while, examining her friend and trying to contain herself. Eli had gotten taller since she's last seen her, like _really_ tall. But she still had that smile that always made her insides jump and be all happy.

"Well, are you just going to stare at me like that, or are you going to hug me?" Eli said with arms open.

Maki ran towards her, almost knocking them down both from the impact, "I missed you so much!" She mumbled into her friend.  
"Yeah, I can tell" the taller of the two replied into her hair.

* * *

 **Notes: next part will be next week probably, if I don't have anything to deal with in school. Have a nice day/night everyone!**


End file.
